Sloppy Kisses
by ramen23
Summary: Written in Reagan's POV. No relation to Faking It. Just a fantasy of mine.


**This really is in no relation to Faking It. Just using the characters because I ship Reamy so damn hard.**

 _ **I love you lovely..**_

We were at her school. I was meeting her friends and she was kind of drunk. I guess they all were. We walked into the classroom and I knew the teacher from back when I was in High School. And surprisingly she remembered me. After some small talk she asked me, "So what are you doing here?" I wasn't really sure what to answer but I settled for the truth. "I'm just hanging out with Amy. She wanted to introduce me to her friends and so here I am." She laughs a little. "They're good kids." Then I laugh. "Yeah, they're pretty cool. They are kids though." She laughs because she gets it. As much as I care for Amy, she is a couple years younger than me. She's crazy mature for her age so we get along great but her friends don't measure up. They bring out the childish side of her, which is great but when I look at them, I see kids. Not when I look at Amy.

Anyways, we were doing something in a group. I really can't tell you what. That was probably because of Amy. All I could think about was how touchy she becomes when she's tipsy. And it wasn't with everyone. She kept leaning on me. Touching me. Laughing on me. Not that I was complaining. Really, I was just trying to calm myself down. At one point, she was leaning on my shoulder. I think she was laughing about something, so she leans over on me and puts her arm around my shoulder. She was kind of wobbly so obviously I catch her by her waist to steady her. She didn't seem to mind because she relaxed into the touch and got comfortable. So there we stood, her arm around my shoulder, her head in the crook of my neck, and my arm around her waist. God, if I could stay with her like that. But now you see why I have no idea what else was going on around me.

That was until a couple of her friends got a little too carried away. It was a guy and a girl. And no, I don't remember their names at all. They were standing close to the way Amy and I were standing. But I'm pretty sure they were a couple. So he was talking and someone came over to hand him a paper. He sticks out his free hand, waiting to grab the paper and I'm not sure how it happened, but he turns to the girl and they just start to kiss. No not kiss. Make-out. His hand goes to her waist and her hands grab his face and they start going at it. It was just the kind of thing that is extremely disturbing to watch, but basically impossible to look away from. And they don't stop. I mean, people laughed, some catcalled, everyone stared, but they did not stop. And the funniest part? His hand was still sticking out until that piece of paper was placed into his hand.

So give it a couple minutes. Maybe it was like 20 minutes after that incident. Still, we're all hanging out in our little group. Talking, laughing. I don't know who said what or what triggered it in her but she laughs. Her head wasn't leaning into my neck anymore but she left her arm around my neck. As did I with my arm around her waist. So she's laughing and I can't help but to smile as I watch her. All of a sudden, she looks at me. And I can't help but notice that her big green eyes are dilated. Her arm around my neck turns into her hand grabbing my neck. And I'm pretty sure my eyes fluttered to the touch. Her laughing slowed down and she's still smiling at me but she seems to be getting closer. I didn't want to believe it was actually happening until she was about five inches from my face. She was smiling like she was playing a joke. Which it wouldn't surprise me if she were. I knew she was just making fun of the couple that just started making out for no reason. So my smile turns into a smirk and I raise my eyebrows to let her know that I caught onto what she was doing. And as much as I want to go along with the joke, I knew it would kill me on the inside because it was _just a joke._ I lean my head back, to give her the opportunity to stop. But my hand doesn't leave her waist. In fact, I'm pretty sure I pulled her body closer. She leaned in anyways and finally connected her lips with mine.

We were both smiling as they connected and I was still pretty sure she would back away soon. But she didn't. It was a sloppy kiss. But it made my heart stop. She kissed my bottom lip over and over and over again. And then the top one. And then my whole mouth. There wasn't really consistency to her kisses but they were incredibly soft and desperate. And they made me want more. So much more. I kissed her back, forgetting that everyone else in the room was watching just the same way we did when the other couple did it. It didn't matter. I kissed her back, over and over, trying to catch her lips each time. She moved her free hand to my jaw, controlling the movement of my head, the kisses becoming more serious and longer. And that's when I knew it wasn't a joke anymore. My hands moved to the bottom of her stomach and I allowed myself to run my hands along her curves. She pushed me back until I was leaning on whatever it was that was behind me and she pushed her body against mine forcing my breath to hitch and my grasp to tighten.


End file.
